Straw Hat Pirates
Introduction The Straw Hat Pirates are a crew consisting of 11 members from different areas and time periods. They're the main protagonists of the adventures dubbed "The Straw Hats Chronicles". Their captain of the Straw Hats is Monkey D. Luffy The pirate crew are named after their captain's straw hat that was given to him by his "hero" when he was young. The Crew sailed on a ship called the Going Merry which was given to them after their sniper joined them. When their archeologist was saved, the Going Merry was given a funeral by the Captain and therefore the crew had to get a new ship. Their shipwright build a new ship and it is called the Thousand Sunny which they still sail on but until they met their helmsman, they ride on a stolen Covenant ship called the "Ardent Deed". With a crew of 10 members, the total bounty is B117,080,000,050. Jolly Roger The Straw Hat Jolly Roger is the made up of the classical skull and cross bones but it has the captain's straw hat on the design. The Jolly Roger is usually seen on the flags of the Thousand Sunny. Crew Members As the captain of the Straw Hats, Luffy has always had the choice on which person fits the criteria of a given position that he wants to fill, for example travelling to Water 7 on the Grand Line in search of a shipwright. The Straw Hats are considered to be by standard people, strange at first but when you see what they're like, they get interesting. Their ranks are so bizarre and very effective, Luffy picked out 4 power packed individuals and these characters are consisted of a 7 formed shape shifting reindeer as a doctor, a super cool looking cyborg as a shipwright, a living, undead, nosebleeding skeleton and a overpowered augmented Spartan II as a helmsman. The crew has 4 members with different abilities called "Devil Fruits", the 4 members are Luffy, Chopper, Robin and Brook while the other 6 members have different kinds of ability of their own. From Luffy to Chopper, the Straw Hats have 6 members who are 21 years old or below while the 4 like Robin and Master Chief are from 30 to 90 years old. Strangely, the Straw Hats seem to consider their ship as a crewmember as well. Luffy.png|Monkey D. Luffy|link=http://one-piece-x-halo.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_D._Luffy Zoro.png|Roronoa Zoro|link=http://one-piece-x-halo.wikia.com/wiki/Roronoa_Zoro Nami.png|Nami|link=http://one-piece-x-halo.wikia.com/wiki/Nami Usopp.png|Usopp|link=http://one-piece-x-halo.wikia.com/wiki/Usopp Sanji.png|Sanji|link=http://one-piece-x-halo.wikia.com/wiki/Sanji Choppe.png|Tony Tony Chopper|link=http://one-piece-x-halo.wikia.com/wiki/Tony_Tony_Chopper Nico Robin.png|Nico Robin|link=http://one-piece-x-halo.wikia.com/wiki/Nico_Robin Franky.png|Franky|link=http://one-piece-x-halo.wikia.com/wiki/Franky Brook.png|Brook|link=http://one-piece-x-halo.wikia.com/wiki/Brook Master Chief.jpg|Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy John-117|link=http://one-piece-x-halo.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Chief_Petty_Officer_of_the_Navy_John-117 Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca|link=http://one-piece-x-halo.wikia.com/wiki/Rebecca The Overall Strength of the Crew With some people considered them to be weak due to their numbers, in reality they are the strongest crew that has been noted by the World Government, Forerunners and UNSC due to them performing "miracles" in any given situations. Luffy has always been the one to fight the strongest characters in every story arc that he has appeared in but until the Master Chief joined them, he has been taking out the strongest characters due to the fact that his abilities is that of a higher level compared to Luffy's strongest attacks.